Viaje a la alquimia de mi alma
by Almanara
Summary: Esta historia es un Dramione, pero tiene un pequeño crossover con fullmetal alchemist si no han leído Fullmetal no importa . Hermione viaja lejos de Inglaterra, sin saber que lo que más la horroriza, la espera en el mismo lugar donde se dirige.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy me voy de viaje.

No sé cuando volveré.

Solo llevo ropa para la temporada de verano. Dicen que allá en Chile están recién en primavera. Es octubre, y por fin me he dado por vencida. No quiero luchar más contra lo que soy ahora. Es tiempo de acoger en mí todo el terror y negrura, y poco a poco cambiarlo.

¿Cómo? Aún no sé. Solo quiero estar sola un buen tiempo, y empezar de nuevo.

El doctor me dijo que escribiera en el camino lo que quisiera, que me haría bien... especialmente si me iba lejos, así que no me queda otra opción. Escribiré lo que me ha pasado estos meses, y quiero llevar algo así como un diario de vida. No puedo dormir en los aviones, nunca me ha gustado, y la oscuridad me aterrorizaría. Prefiero prender la luz y escribir, que pase pronto el tiempo.

No sé cuando empezó todo esto. Recuerdo sí que luego de la batalla de Hogwarts descansamos. Los tres. Harry, Ron y yo. Pero a los 3 días nos unimos a la cacería de mortífagos. Los muy bastardos raptaban buenas cantidades de muggles, e intentaban llevar a cabo un rito brutal. Metían a un caldero enorme de a 2, 3, y hasta 5 muggles. Dibujaban un círculo extraño, y los desangraban de a poco. Nunca supimos porqué, hasta que los sorprendimos infraganti: del caldero salía una masa amorfa con algunas características humanas, y unos ojos brillantes capaces de dar escalofríos al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. Estaban intentando devolverle la vida al Innombrable. Pero siempre salía mal. Muchas veces fui yo misma quien mató a esa cosa, que quién sabe qué o quién era. En realidad no tenía oportunidades de sobrevivir con ese cuerpo, era una crueldad dejar que agonizara así hasta la muerte, fuera lo que fuera.

Eso ya es suficiente como para trastornar a cualquier persona. Pero fueron 6 meses de cacería. Atrapamos a todos los que pudimos. La comunidad mágica internacional nos ayudó mucho. Solo quedan unos 2 o 3 mortífagos sueltos, con suerte. Uno en África, y otro en los Himalayas, pero toda la comunidad mágica está en su búsqueda, y con orden de matar al primer signo de violencia. No hay mago o bruja en el mundo que no tenga en sus casas sus fotografías. Ha sido un esfuerzo enorme la organización a tal escala, pero todos estamos de acuerdo en esto: no queremos que regresen los mortífagos.

También están, claro, los mortífagos "redimidos". La familia Malfoy, por ejemplo, se salvó por 1 voto de Azkaban. El matrimonio Malfoy ahora vive con varios aurores permanentemente en su casa. Ellos no pueden salir solos, por su seguridad. Gracias a ellos obtuvimos muchos datos sobre otros mortífagos, y en respuesta los Malfoy recibieron muchísimas amenazas de muerte. Deben ser protegidos de la comunidad mágica que aún sospecha de ellos, y a la vez de sus ex compañeros de bando. Los Malfoy perdieron su libertad. Su casa es su cárcel ahora.

La misma suerte no corrió su primogénito, él fue encontrado sin culpa alguna, y se marchó de casa de sus padres. Dicen que huyó de Inglaterra, a esconderse de quien pueda reconocerlo o juzgarlo por su pasado. Muchos dicen que él no estaba muy de acuerdo con los "métodos" de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, y que intentó huir de los mortífagos varias veces sin éxito. En la batalla de Hogwarts ya le era imposible cambiar de bando: hubiera tenido a ambas facciones en su contra, era muerte segura. Actuar por conveniencia viene en los genes Malfoy, al parecer.

Luego de pasar por la pesadilla de la cacería, y luego de que me aseguré de que Inglaterra era un país seguro nuevamente, fui en busca de mis padres. Fui arrestada 2 veces, y casi me ponen algo así como una orden de alejamiento. Mis padres no recordaban que yo era su hija, y menos que su apellido era Granger. Yo lo decidí así, y lo hice por su seguridad. Pero el resultado dolió, y mucho. Estuve 18 días siguiéndolos, cualquier persona cuerda pensaría que un psicópata los está siguiendo. Tampoco tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo después de más de 1 año de descuidar mi alimentación y mi apariencia.

Cuando al fin mis padres recuperaron su memoria, sentí cómo la angustia de tantos meses de guerra caía sobre mis hombros. Por fin tenía a mis padres, aquellos en quienes siempre puedo descansar, frente a quienes puedo demostrar mi debilidad.

Sí, estuve haciéndome la fuerte por mucho tiempo, pero frente a mis padres no puedo disimular, menos esconder el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. No solo perdí amigos, profesores, personas a quienes respetaba y quería mucho, también _los ví morir_, ví sus cuerpos inertes, muchas veces totalmente desfigurados. Ví suficientes atrocidades como para 20 vidas, y aquí me encontraba, de pie, firme solo gracias a quien sabe qué cosa.

Permití, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que salieran de mí todas las emociones que había dejado para después, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no podía permitirme flaquear. Pensé que con el tiempo pasarían, pero ahí continuaban.

Mis padres me pidieron que les contara mi historia. Ellos me escucharon con toda la paciencia y el amor del mundo, fue como sacar de mí poco a poco un veneno que estaba invadiendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, lentamente, desde la punta de mis dedos, hasta llegar a mi pecho… pero algo sucedió en mi corazón: el veneno había dejado horribles yagas, que nunca se cierran. Aún hoy duelen como el primer día.

De inmediato volvimos a Inglaterra, por suerte vivimos en Londres. En otras ciudades más rurales nuestro pequeño hogar hubiera estado en peligro.

Cuando llegamos a casa parecía hechizada. Estuvo vacía casi 2 años. Incluso la recorrí palmo a palmo con mi varita en alto, tenía que asegurarme de que todo se encontrara bien… No había nada, claro, pero era una precaución necesaria después de todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses.

Con mamá decidimos enviar solo a papá a trabajar a la consulta, y nos dimos el lujo de tomarnos el tiempo para limpiar la casa, cocinar cosas deliciosas, dar largas caminatas, comer helados y chocolates… en fin, recuperar el tiempo madre e hija que había perdido.

Pensé que con esto mi corazón iba a sanar, pero nada sucedió.

Después de 3 semanas en casa, convirtiéndome de a poco en una máquina devoradora de chocolates y helados, llegó una carta de Hogwarts, preguntándome si quería regresar a cursar el 7º año. Yo respondí de inmediato que sí, y escribí a Harry y a Ron para comentar nuestro regreso a Hogwarts… eso fue un gran error. Harry y Ron no volverían a Hogwarts, les habían ofrecido entrar directamente a la academia de aurores, y ellos ya habían aceptado.

Volvería a Hogwarts… ¡sola!

Tiempo después supe que también me habían invitado a la academia de aurores, pero mi madre escondió la carta. Hizo exactamente lo que yo necesitaba que hiciera. Yo _no _quería seguir persiguiendo mortífagos. _Nunca, jamás _se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza dedicar mi vida a eso. No es que fuera una mala carrera, sino que yo ya no podría soportar más atrocidades. Prefiero cuidar mi sanidad mental.

Finalmente no estaba tan sola en Howarts. Ginny también iría a Hogwarts, y estaría en la misma clase que yo. El 6º año anterior se unió con el 7º año de mi generación, o por lo menos con aquellos que no habíamos ido a Hogwarts. Era innegable que no solo era extraño… era tristísimo. Se notaban los rostros faltantes, algunos están muertos, otros simplemente no quisieron regresar. Para mí Hogwarts es mi segundo hogar. No importa que tan malos recuerdos tenga, yo elegí formar nuevas memorias en mi querido Hogwarts, y terminar mi educación mágica por supuesto.

Ir a Hogwarts no me pareció nada de malo, de hecho podríamos escoger con quién compartiríamos habitación, y tener un cuarto inter-casas. Ginny, Luna y yo, nos tomamos un cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor solo para nosotras.

Pobres, las hice sufrir bastante… especialmente la primera semana. Cada vez que las chicas apagaban la luz, yo no podía evitar gritar. Fui donde Madame Pomfrey, y me dijo que debía ser algún tipo de maldición, pero que ella no la conocía. Fui también donde la profesora Mc Gonagall, pero tampoco supo decirme qué me sucedía.

Posiblemente en el mundo mágico eso se veía como una maldición extraña, pero en el mundo muggle eso tiene un nombre: fobia.

Nunca supe cómo o cuando comenzó. Es algo totalmente irracional e incontrolable. Por lo menos en casa de mis padres, me levantaba bien entrada la mañana, y al ir a dormir mi madre se quedaba junto a mí hasta que me dormía, con la luz encendida. Solo sé que la fobia me afecta, y mucho. Gracias a Merlin soy bruja…. Si estoy muy mal, un lumos lo suficientemente potente puede ayudar. También he adquirido la costumbre de llevar conmigo un frasquito con fuego blanco por cualquier eventualidad.

Luego de la segunda semana, cuando mi frasquito se hizo mi objeto preferido en el mundo, comenzó el verdadero calvario de las chicas… Mi nombre, de "Herms", cambió a "sí profesora Granger". Tenía los deberes de las chicas siempre al día, sus calificaciones se elevaron por las nubes, y casi tuve que disputar el primer lugar con Luna, pero por supuesto lo obtuve yo, la señora modestia, como me llamo para mis adentros en broma.

La niñas son bastante inteligentes, lo que les hacía falta era disciplina, y hay que tener agallas para tener mi disciplina.

No me arrepiento del año en Hogwarts, fue divertido, especialmente cuando las niñas descubrieron que al estudiar todo a tiempo, se podían dar el lujo de hacer muchas otras cosas, como investigar sobre la materia que más les gustaba, o comer ranas de chocolate hasta bien entrada la noche.

Las chicas también se convirtieron en mis confidentes. Ginny prometió que le daría su merecido a Ron en navidad, y cuando volvimos de las vacaciones me mostró una hermosa fotografía de Ron con un ojo hinchado y morado, del tamaño de una manzana. A su lado, Harry con una mano bien marcada en su cara. Ginny estaba indignada con Ron, yo me había hecho muchas ilusiones con él, pero nunca se hicieron realidad. Y bueno, Harry… es de alguna forma, aún, mi mejor amigo. En algún momento perdimos el contacto. Cuando fui a Australia no tenía muchas formas de comunicarme con ellos, y al volver a Inglaterra les escribía casi a diario. Pronto la realidad fue tan rutinaria que no valía tanto la pena escribirnos. Pero la diferencia entre ir a Hogwarts y la academia nos separó bastante. A veces los chicos no podían escribir en semanas, pues estaban en quizá qué extraño entrenamiento en el que no podían escribir a nadie. Yo sé que si nos reunimos sería todo casi igual que antes. Casi. Aunque sé aparecerme, preferí no ir a la madriguera en navidad. Creo que estaba sentida. O abandonada. Esa palabra expresa mejor lo que siento.

Conseguí el premio anual al final del año. No fue que luchara por obtenerlo, simplemente lo gané gracias a mi obsesión natural con los estudios.

Y llegó el momento de decidir mi camino. La verdad es que estaba muy confundida. Mejor dicho, aún estoy muy confundida. Al salir de clases busqué ayuda con medimagos para hallar una cura a mi fobia, pero no existe nada en el mundo mágico que las cure. Fui con psiquiatras, y me recetaron mil medicamentos, terapias de shock, y no tan de shock. Nada funcionó.

Un medimago me contactó con Robert Stevenson. Él es medimago, y doctor muggle: su especialidad es psiquiatría. Pensé que sería mi solución. Quizás no me entregó "la solución" que yo esperaba, pero sí me abrió una puerta inesperada.

Comenzamos a conversar sobre mi relación con mis padres. Extrañamente me recomendó poco a poco alejarlos de mí. No es que no los ame, o que me lleve mal con ellos, sino que tenemos una relación de mutua dependencia, nuestra relación no es sana. Estamos tan unidos, que no he sido capaz de no depender de ellos, no en un nivel práctico, pero sí en un nivel muy íntimo, muy emocional. Cuando estoy lejos de ellos, la fobia se muestra especialmente más fuerte. No importa cuantos medicamentos tome.

Decidí que debo depender emocionalmente solo de mí misma. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? No lo sé, aún. El doctor me dio una opción: irme de Inglaterra. Él viajo a un país muy lejano a aprender medicina, cuando era joven. El país se llama Chile. Me mostró el mapa: está al sur de America del sur, largo y delgado. Me comentó que allí hay una pequeña colonia de magos de Inglaterra, varios de ellos huyeron del Innombrable en la época de la primera orden del Fénix, mucho antes de que naciera Harry. Voldemort los iba a maldecir con el imperius, ellos prefirieron huir lo más lejos posible. Y terminaron por quedarse allí, un país pequeño y tranquilo, donde nadie sabe nada de magia. Me comentó que allá hay que vivir al modo muggle, y eso no me incomoda. Me propuso viajar, para pensar, y quién sabe: hacer un nuevo futuro. También me dijo que recientemente otro mago de mi edad había viajado a Chile, y que la colonia inglesa lo había recibido muy bien.

Lo conversé con mis padres, con Ginny y Luna, incluso con Harry y Ron. Tengo la necesidad de encontrarme conmigo misma, vivir una experiencia nueva, tener otra mirada del mundo.

Y me decidí… ya estoy en viaje a Chile.

El ministerio de la magia me está ayudando en parte, me ayudaron a pagar el pasaje de avión, y estoy recibiendo un poco de dinero mensualmente. Ellos quieren "indemnizar" a los "héroes de guerra". En mi caso, lo tomo solo porque estoy un poco… harto loca. Pronto trabajaré en algo en Chile, y no recibiré más ese dinero. En el caso de Harry y Ron, ellos están becados en la academia de aurores. De todas formas, soy la más barata de los tres.

El viaje en avión aún no termina, y me estoy poniendo un poco ansiosa. No sé lo que me espera en ese pequeño país, solo sé que tengo que encontrarme con los Morris. Ellos me esperarán con un letrero en el aeropuerto. Tampoco supe quién era la persona de mi edad que había viajado a Chile. Cuando llegue lo sabré.


	2. Chapter 2

4 de octubre, 2001. Chile

De milagro me quedé dormida en el avión. Gracias Merlin, necesitaba dormir. No quería llegar con tan mal aspecto a Chile. Quizá qué hubieran pensado los Morris de mí. Además cuando llegué, eran más o menos las 8 de la mañana, e iba a tener todo el día por delante.

Al llegar, reconocí de inmediato mi equipaje, y busqué la salida. El aeropuerto es pequeño y ordenado, fue muy fácil hallarla.

Detrás de una ventana de vidrio, había un letrero con mi nombre hecho de cartulina celeste y escrito con crayones, tenía dibujos de caras felices, globos y confeti. Había sido hecho por una niña pequeña ¡era adorable! Bajo el letrero, había una pareja de edad mediana: una mujer delgada con el cabello castaño, liso hasta la altura de la barbilla, de tez clara y rasgos finos, un rostro casi gatuno. El hombre que la acompañaba, alto y robusto, llevaba el cabello muy corto. Cargaba una pequeña de unos 8 años en un brazo, un poco adormilada, elevando con su otro brazo el cartel. Me llamó la atención al llegar que todos vestían ropa muggle. No como los magos de Inglaterra, que se disfrazan de muggles, sino que era evidente que es la ropa que ocupan todos los días.

Sus nombres son Claire y Albert, y la pequeña, Mellisa. En total son 5 en la familia. Claire es enfermera. Albert, ingeniero. Ellos tienen 3 hijas (todas mujeres) Las chicas aún están en la escuela. Físicamente, son casi calcadas a su madre (son muy bellas, me siento un poco disminuida a su alrededor) con la única diferencia de tener el cabello ondulado, como su padre (quien me confesó que lo mantiene corto para que no se noten sus rizos).

Mellisa es la menor (ella estaba en el aeropuerto), luego está Isabelle de 13, y Grace de 17. Todos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos en su casa, y si bien no fueron al aeropuerto, las niñas mayores nos esperaban con el desayuno listo en casa. Pudimos comenzar a charlar y conocernos mejor de inmediato.

Claire y Albert son magos: nacieron en Inglaterra, crecieron allá, y en su juventud vinieron a esconderse a Chile. Los perseguía el Innombrable, quería convencerlos para que formaran parte de sus mortífagos. Los Morris no aceptaron. Lo más probable es que fueran torturados, o les hubieran hecho el maleficio imperius, o simplemente los hubieran matado. Escapar fue su opción, y la respeto. No me hubiera gustado que hubieran corrido la misma suerte que muchos otros. De solo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

Las niñas me explicaban que es muy difícil estudiar algo relacionado con magia en Chile, ya que la población de magos es de exactamente 33 (sumándome a mí misma) y no hay una escuela como Hogwarts. La más cercana está en Brasil, y es solo de adivinación: como los brujos charlatanes que ven la suerte, por lo que Claire y Albert no quisieron enviarlas allí. Las niñas asisten a una escuela muggle. Tampoco hay campo laboral para trabajar en magia, por lo que sus padres se ven obligados a trabajar igual que muggles, aunque se encuentran felices: encontraron su vocación en las carreras muggle que estudiaron.

Las niñas hablan perfecto inglés, y también perfecto español. En casa se habla inglés, fuera de la puerta, español. Es un alivio para mí, pues solo hablo inglés. Sus padres quisieron regalarles esa lengua como nativa, dicen que es muy útil en los estudios universitarios.

Las niñas estaban expectantes con mi venida, pues la única petición de Albert al venir y alojarme en su casa, fue que trajera el máximo de libros de Hogwarts posible. Eso para mí fue la máxima tentación, y por supuesto traje mi biblioteca completa, arrimada en una caja de zapatos adaptada para ser más grande por dentro, y para que pesara tanto como una pluma. Melissa comparaba la caja con el bolso de Mary Poppins, mientras Isabelle se preguntaba si podría reparar su stereo con magia, y Grace leía los títulos de los libros, emocionada. Todas me pedían a cada momento que hiciera algún "truco", y quedaban bastante impresionadas. Las mayores poseen varitas, pero no saben como ocuparlas. Claire y Albert tienen la esperanza de que les enseñe un poco más de lo que ellas son: brujas. Quieren que comprendan lo que pueden hacer y lograr con su magia, que sean conscientes del potencial que llevan en sí mismas, y de la responsabilidad que tienen al ser brujas. Ellos no han podido enseñarles magia a las niñas, y les entiendo: con los años todos olvidamos cómo se hacían los hechizos teóricamente, yo los hago casi inconscientemente. Por suerte, durante el año en que estuve de regreso en Hogwarts, a veces iba a ayudar a la profesora Mc Gonagall con el primer año. Recordé varios puntos importantes para enseñar, por ejemplo, el famoso Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, o Alohomora. Por supuesto, también tengo el apoyo de mis queridos libros. Los he ocupado tanto, pero están bien cuidados.

Así fue que, desde que llegué a Chile, fui nombrada nuevamente profesora, algo que sé hacer especialmente bien. Albert me pagará por las clases, y si me va bien, también otros padres magos me pedirán que les haga clases a sus hijos. ¡Es genial! Con solo poner los pies en Chile, conseguí un trabajo que amo, y que promete ser muy divertido.

Pasamos el día recorriendo un mall: muggle, por supuesto. No era tan grande, pero sí había bastante variedad. Me interesaba saber un poco más sobre el país. La gente se veía bastante normal, a veces callada, los jóvenes hablando y riendo fuerte, una que otra persona discutiendo. La mayoría de las personas estaba bastante abrigada, pero en Inglaterra estamos más acostumbrados al frío que los chilenos, yo me veía desabrigada a su lado. Además allá estábamos en otoño, así que había una temperatura algo parecida.

Lo que me impactó, fue la forma en que reaccionaron los chilenos frente al 11 de septiembre, y lo ocurrido en las torres gemelas. En Inglaterra nos asustamos, sí, y lo sentimos muy de cerca. A pesar de que Chile está al otro lado del mundo, aquí también se sintió muy profundamente. No hay día en que no se mencione en las noticias el 11-S. Me sorprendió que aquí también haya habido una alerta, y que enviaron un grupo de aviones de combate a sobrevolar el país. Nosotros ni nos enteramos de eso. Con suerte sabemos donde está Chile, pero parecen tener relaciones diplomáticas muy buenas y cercanas con Estados Unidos.

Al llegar a casa, preparé yo misma la comida como agradecimiento. Usando magia, por supuesto. Las niñas estaban muy divertidas de cómo usaba la varita para cocinar. Para prender el fuego de la cocina, o dejar algo revolviéndose por sí mismo con una cuchara. La especialidad de Claire es el aseo, la reparación de objetos, la organización de archivos, y la curación de enfermos (como buena enfermera). Las pociones también se le dan muy bien, pero aquí en Chile es muy raro encontrar los ingredientes necesarios. La especialidad de Albert en cambio es el encantamiento de objetos. Le encantaría usar magia en los objetos que crea con su ingeniería, pero podría ser muy peligroso para los muggles. Albert me recordó mucho al padre de Ron, y me dio nostalgia.

Así que las niñas estuvieron muy divertidas gracias a mi show, pensado para motivarlas a estudiar, y a la vez para que conocieran usos domésticos de la magia. Claro, en algunas ocasiones utilicé métodos algo... innecesarios. Es mejor prender el fuego de la cocina con un fósforo, o botón si la cocina lo tiene… pero es entretenido hacerlo con la varita.

Al caer la noche, tuve que ir en busca de mi frasquito de fuego blanco. Aproveché de confesar mi pánico a la oscuridad, frente a todos, por si algo llegara a ocurrir. Me dio mucha vergüenza, pero lo hice. Era absolutamente necesario.

- Hermione ¿de verdad te sientes bien? ¿No quieres consultar con más especialistas? Tengo muchos doctores conocidos que estarían encantados de ayudarte. - Claire tenía un aire muy serio y preocupado, quizá ese era el rostro que tenía cuando trabajaba.

- Estoy bien Claire, de verdad.

La pequeña Mel se acercó y tomó mi mano, consolándome - Herms… no te asustes, no pasa nada, si quieres puedo quedarme contigo en la noche, o prestarte mi lucecita de noche, o a mi Teddy. – Mel en casa siempre lleva a su Teddy, su oso de peluche.

- Pero Mel, tú necesitas a tu Teddy, y yo tengo mi fuego que no se apaga. ¿Lo ves?

Isabelle se acercó y tomó el frasquito - ¿En verdad no se apaga? No se siente caliente, es como si hubiera una luz adentro que se mueve. ¡Es muy lindo!

- Herms, no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de ti si necesitas cualquier cosa, aquí nosotros seremos tu familia, te lo prometemos. - Grace me miró con una mirada muy sincera, tranquilizadora. Me llegó profundo al corazón. Albert sonrió y asintió, apoyando lo dicho por Grace.

- Lo único que les voy a pedir, es que me recuerden llevar mi frasquito de luz, es todo. - dije un poco titubeante. Siempre me cuesta pedir ayuda, malvado orgullo Granger.

- ¡Yo me encargo de eso! - dijo Isabelle.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero! - dijo Mel.

- A ver, niñas. Todas se van a encargar de eso, si no se acuerda una, lo recordará la otra. - así lo dijo Albert, y fue como una sentencia final. Las chicas son muy obedientes.

Lo que me pesa de la fobia es que es algo incomprensible, pero que se entiende que luego de pasar por tantas cosas horribles, el miedo escape de una forma irracional: tan ilógica que me da vergüenza. Siempre soy tan razonable, que me atemorizaba que las niñas pensaran mal de mí por esto. Me encantó que me ofrecieran su apoyo, me sentí más segura… más en casa, como con Luna y Ginny.

Esta noche, mi primera noche en Chile, me siento extraña en mi nueva habitación. Me dio tristeza. Si Ron y Harry estuvieran aquí, ellos serían los encargados de recordarme que tengo que llevar mi luz. Sino, las chicas. Y todos están tan lejos…

Me dio tristeza que Harry y Ron se alejaran de mí. Comprendo que se han ido a estudiar para ser aurores, pero soy su amiga, y en algún momento dejaron de comunicarse conmigo… estaba tan acostumbrada a contar con ellos para casi todo (menos las cosas femeninas, claro) mis preocupaciones, todo lo confiaba en ellos. ¿Los habré agobiado mucho? ¿Será que pensaron que ya lo de mi fobia era mucho, y que ya no podrían ayudarme más? Durante el año que estuve en Hogwarts, por más que les escribiera cartas, no las respondían. Recién un mes después decían "oh, lo siento, estábamos en entrenamiento y nos acabamos de dar cuenta de que teníamos una carta tuya". Pero un conocido de Luna también estaba en la academia, en el mismo año que los chicos, y escribía 3 veces por semana. ¿No es muy extraño? ¿O será que mis amigos son despistados y nunca me dí cuenta de eso?

Siento que la gente me deja atrás. Esa es mi sensación. Ginny y Luna estuvieron siempre a mi lado, incluso me fueron a dejar al aeropuerto. Pero Harry y Ron no fueron, y eso que estaban libres, aún no entraban a la academia. Fueron también los padres de Ginny, Neville y su abuela, y algunos miembros de la orden del Fénix. Pero ¿Por qué mis mejores amigos no fueron? ¿Por qué se alejan de mí?

Este pensamiento quedó rondando en mi mente de una forma casi enfermiza. Sé que no le puedo dar solución a esa pregunta ahora, sería mejor que la dejara para otro día, pero volvía a mi mente aunque pensara en perros y gatos pequeños saltando en una pradera, como si fuera un fantasma que se me aparece una y otra vez, molestándome incesantemente. Bueno, siempre pienso en perros y gatos para dormir, ese pensamiento me tranquiliza (es un consejo que me enseñó mi padre). ¡Siempre me sirve! Pero hoy fue imposible. Por eso preferí escribirlo, a ver si es que ahora sí puedo dormir en paz. Me prometo a mí misma escribir mañana a Inglaterra, es necesario para mi salud mental.

Voy a dormir… buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo ocupo sus personajes para escribir algunos de mis desvaríos. Lo mismo ocurre con Fullmetal =P aunque aquí encontrarán pocos (o nada) de personajes de fullmetal. Hay un puñadito de personajes que sí los creé yo, pero viven en el mundo de Harry Potter.

El presente cap debería ser el 2.5. ¿La razón? en realidad, con el cap anterior, eran 1 cap: pero encontré que era muy largo y lo partí en dos xP

Yo frecuento una página web muy buena: www . peterpancomplex . blogspot . com

Un grupo de amigas la fundó, con el anhelo de que las fanfic-queras tengamos un espacio para soñar, comentar, comentar todo sobre nuestros libros y personajes favoritos. Muy recomendado.

Basta de blah blah y más chac chac. Pasemos al cap!!

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

5 de Octubre, 2001

El día de hoy (viernes), estuve gran parte del día sola. Disfruté mucho de mi soledad, me conecté a internet en el ordenador de las chicas, bajé música, ví televisión, y preparé mi clase. Busqué todas las almohadas que había en la casa, y preparé el living para que no hubiera nada que pudiera quebrarse. Lo podía reparar, claro, pero prefiero prevenir antes de romper algún objeto valioso.

Pasadas las 4 de la tarde, llegó Claire con las niñas en el automóvil, le tocaba a ella pasarlas a buscar a la escuela. Yo les había preparado un refrigerio (leche y sándwiches) que devoraron rápidamente.

Con las niñas comentamos nuestro día: Mellisa nos dijo que hoy había tenido problemas con los sinónimos: le costaba mucho encontrarlos, no se le ocurrían. Isabelle, se veía un poco molesta, pero no nos quiso decir qué le ocurría. Luego de que Grace la sobornara con chocolates, y Mellisa amenazara con llenar su pelo de goma de pegar en la noche, aceptó contarnos qué le ocurría.

- Es Roberto, el profesor de volleybal… ¡Roberto tiene polola!

Mellisa tapó su boca, y miraba a Isabelle con sus ojitos bien abiertos, sorprendida. Grace… bueno, Grace reía. Y yo no sabía qué significaba la palabra "polola", solo miraba a Grace con cara de "auxilio".

- Isabelle, era claro que Roberto debía tener polola: es joven, guapo, simpático, y pasa todas las pausas de la escuela hablando por su teléfono movil. No podía ser que su mamá lo estuviera llamando… ¿quién más iba a ser? Su novia. - Grace vio mi confusión y me lanzó mi salvación – Roberto es el profesor de volleyball de la escuela, debe tener unos 24 años, y revoluciona las hormonas de las más pequeñas, como Isabelle.

- ¿Y qué significa polola? – le pregunté.

- Es una novia.

- Aaah… - respondí yo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Me dio un poco de pena por Isabelle, debía ser uno de sus primeros amores. Pero también me dio un poco de tristeza pensar que aquí yo no soy la sabelotodo, no por lo menos en estos temas.

- Isa y… ¡querías darle un beso al profesor! – Mellisa ahora estaba roja, y se tapaba la boca con sus manitas. Es una niña muy inocente y dulce.

- No Mell, no iba a besar al profesor – respondió Isabelle - pero bueno, sí, me gustaba, lo acepto. ¡Pero no te rías de mí Grace! Y por favor no le cuenten a nadie. ¡Esto es un secreto!

Grace sonreía maquiavélicamente – está bien Isa, no le diremos nada a nadie, pero a cambio este fin de semana tienes que prepararnos un pastel a todos. ¿Lo tomas?

Isabelle lo pensó dos segundos – Muy bien, yo haré el pastel... pero hagamos el juramento de hermanas.

Las niñas juntaron sus dedos índices, entrelazándolos. Yo me quedé sentada donde mismo.

- Ven Hermione, tú también tienes que hacerlo, eres parte del trato. – dijo Isabelle.

Entrelacé también con ellas mi dedo índice, y lo subieron arriba y abajo varias veces, diciendo:

- Juro por mi hermana, por mi vida y por Dios que cumpliré este trato. Sino que me muerda un perro y me atropelle un tren.

Luego soltamos los dedos. Fue raro, y cómico a la vez. ¿Qué perro las mordería? ¿Qué tren las atropellaría? No he visto trenes en Chile (aún). Pero el hecho de que me incluyeran en su juramento me dejó sorprendida: ¡siento que ya estoy siendo adoptada como hermana! Entonces recordé que si soy su amiga-hermana, también debo esclavizarlas con sus estudios mágicos. Al puro estilo de la dulce Hermione Granger, claro.

- Niñas, tenemos clase de magia hoy. Traigan sus varitas.

Isabelle y Grace se miraron emocionadas y corrieron a buscarlas. Mellisa se acercó a mí lentamente, un poco avergonzada.

- Herms… no tengo varita, y tampoco sé si soy maga, aún no he hecho nada raro. ¿Soy bruja?

Mellisa es adorable, no pude evitar extender mis brazos, ella respondió acurrucándose en ellos, y la abracé como una mamá abraza a su hija.

- No recuerdo haber hecho nada extraño cuando era pequeña, Mell. Quizá hice algo y mis padres no se dieron cuenta. Puede ser que mi cabello fuera más rebelde aunque lo peinaran por horas, no lo sé. Solo me dí cuenta de que era bruja cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Harry, uno de mis mejores amigos, sí hizo cosas raras: tenía el pelo muy desordenado aunque lo peinara, y cuando se lo cortaban, al día siguiente le volvía a crecer.

- ¿De verdad? Yo no hago ninguna de esas cosas, Herms, con suerte sé amarrarme los zapatos, pero me gustaría tener una varita, y hacer magia…

- Algún día lo harás Mell – le dije acariciando su cabello - solo ten un poco de paciencia. Luego tendrás toda una vida para aprender. Pero quédate a ver cómo hacen magia, diviértete.

Isa y Grace volvieron corriendo tan rápido como se fueron, con sus varitas. Las observé para ver si estaban en buen estado: de solo recordar lo que le sucedió a Ron en 2º año en Hogwarts me da ataque de risa, pero es mejor evitar accidentes por causa del poco cuidado de la varita. Ambas estaban muy bien cuidadas. Demasiado, quizás, pues habían estado guardadas. Saqué mi varita, y comenzamos la clase. Ahora que recuerdo, no se permite en Inglaterra hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts antes de los 17. Aquí no hay tal magia. Que nostalgia.

Les expliqué a las niñas como hacer el Wingardium Leviosa: la pronunciación, y el movimiento de la varita, lentamente, y les hice ver los efectos. Una almohada salió volando, y cayó en el canasto de la ropa sucia, antes desocupado.

Al principio les costó, las almohadas no se levantaron en absoluto por más de 5 minutos. Grace me preguntaba si la varita podía perder su magia, lucía un poco desesperada. Luego, las almohadas comenzaron a moverse, levantándose muy bajo, solo unos centímetros. Les volví a repetir la explicación varias veces, y con algo de práctica ya tenían todas las almohadas en el canasto, y las volví a sacar para que volvieran a probar. Isabelle, medio en broma y medio accidentalmente, lanzó una almohada en plena cara de Mellisa. Enojada, se la lanzó de regreso a Isabelle, y empezó la guerra de almohadas. ¡Hasta yo me vi involucrada! ¡La inocente profesora Hermione! (sí, claro, inocente) Claire nos salvó llamándonos a la cena. No nos dimos cuenta de cómo pasó la hora (ya eran las 7) tampoco notamos que Albert había llegado a casa, y estaba mirándonos divertido.

Comimos delicioso: los vegetales en Chile son muy buenos, aunque extraño un poco mi té inglés.

Después de comer, las niñas corrieron a hacer sus olvidados deberes de la escuela, y yo puse todo en orden en la sala. Fui a mi dormitorio a dejar mis libros, y justo pasaron Mellisa e Isabelle a darme las buenas noches. Fui también a darle las buenas noches a Claire y Albert, y luego pasé por la habitación de Grace. Estaba mirando el piso, pensando concentradamente en algo.

- ¿Te preocupa algo Grace?

Ella me miró y sonrió.

- Creo que eres la única persona que puede ayudarme Herms.

Grace me contó algo de su historia. Cuando ella nació, sus padres aún tenían la esperanza de volver a Inglaterra. Por eso su nombre es más inglés que el de sus hermanas. Por lo menos, el nombre de sus hermanas podía ser pronunciado en inglés y español de la misma forma. No así su nombre. Aún sentían una nostalgia muy fuerte, y aunque ella era pequeña, lo percibía. Sentía que Inglaterra era su verdadero hogar, no Chile. Pero pasaba el tiempo, y las expectativas de volver se hacían más lejanas. Claire y Albert, que siempre habían alquilado, se decidieron a comprar una casa: esta casa, cuando ella tenía 7 años. Isabelle tenía 3 en ese entonces. Claire y Albert se comprometían cada vez más en nuevos proyectos, y ya no había forma de dar pie atrás: se estaban quedando en Chile. Grace era tan pequeña, pero vivía esto de una forma muy madura para su edad. Ella notó cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts, y recuerda de forma muy clara la tinta verde de la carta (de puño y letra de Dumbledore, me saltó el corazón al ver que algo tan cercano a mi mundo había pasado por aquí) Recuerda también cómo la lechuza entró por la ventana, con la carta atada en su pata. Ella leyó la carta junto a sus padres, y ellos tomaron una decisión: era mejor quedarse en Chile. Voldemort se había ido hace 13 años (Harry, Ron y yo estábamos por entrar a 3er año en Hogwarts) pero estaban teniendo un buen futuro en Chile ¿porqué abandonar todo lo construido? Decidieron quedarse. Lo mismo pasó cuando llegó la carta de Isabelle hace dos años, pero su hermana le dio muy poca importancia. En cambio Grace, veía una diferencia. Tan grande como la que había entre nosotras: una niña que vivía como muggle, y yo, una bruja.

Yo intenté explicarle a Grace que yo nací de padres muggle. Aprendí todo lo que sé en Hogwarts, estudiando mucho. Ella no tiene porqué ser diferente a mí: yo me esforzaré por entregarle todos mis conocimientos, aunque me cueste años lograrlo. Nos acostamos juntas en su cama, y seguimos conversando mucho tiempo, mirando el techo, sobre cómo hubieran seguido nuestras vidas.

Pude abrir mi corazón con ella. Le comenté un poco de lo que viví junto a Harry y Ron, lo que había sufrido la gente perseguida por el Innombrable. La historia de los padres de Neville y los padres de Harry, los imperdonables, lo que se siente cuando un Cruccio te toca. Describí el rostro de Bellatrix, y el terror que sentí en la Mansión Malfoy esa noche espantosa. Le relaté también cómo era la vida en Hogwarts cuando estaba Dumbledore, cuando estaba Umbridge, y cuando estaba Snape de director. La forma en que se discriminaba a los hijos de muggles como yo, incluso si el padre muggle estaba varias generaciones más arriba. Le conté sobre la frase "sangre sucia". Le aclaré que eso era un insulto horrible, y qué significaba tener la "sangre limpia".

Le conté tantas cosas que la dejé pensando. En verdad corrimos peligro en Inglaterra, en verdad fue difícil, fue duro. Le confesé también el dolor que llevo en el corazón, aun después de que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Y esto también me dejó pensando a mí.

Grace me reveló que no era la única bruja inglesa que había venido a Chile últimamente, que había un chico que había llegado unos meses atrás, pero nunca lo había visto. Solo sabía que estaba con la familia Lubeek, pero al parecer él se había ido hace un tiempo de su casa, a otra ciudad.

- ¿Sabes Hermione? Aquí en Chile vivimos muy seguros, en paz. Casi no llegan noticias de Inglaterra, es casi como si la magia fuera un sueño muy lejano, aunque sea mi realidad allá. Mi vida sería muy diferente en Inglaterra, pero me pregunto también qué cosas hubiéramos tenido que sacrificar. Quizá yo, o mis padres hubiéramos muerto. Quizá ninguna de nosotras hubiera nacido… Nunca me enteré de que las cosas fueran tan graves, tan reales, tan duras…

- Y es incluso más duro de lo que se escucha. Es imposible que una guerra así no deje cicatrices. No se puede confiar en casi nadie, y hay que mantener una solidez impenetrable, corres en todo momento un peligro de muerte. Nunca se sabe si las personas están de tu lado o te traicionarán, incluso los más cercanos. En algún momento también confundimos a alguien que era nuestro aliado con un traidor… y no todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix eran confiables. Arriesgamos las vidas, las amistades… lo arriesgamos todo. Perdimos tanto, pero ganamos la libertad para Inglaterra…

- Herms, en verdad eres una heroína. Como las de las películas. Me encantaría tener tu valentía, tu fuerza… tu inteligencia.

- No, no es tan así... Bueno, quizás un poco - reímos de buena gana, y comentamos en qué casa estaría Grace. No pudimos ponernos de acuerdo entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Cuando ya teníamos suficiente sueño como para dormir por 3 días, decidimos hacer el juramento de hermanas: nos decidimos a apoyarnos siempre, pasara lo que pasara, y nos dimos un abrazo. Ha sido un lindo día.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Al fin actualicé los caps que tenía a medio escribir. Tom Felton fue mi muso para escribir. ¿La razón? Quiero que Draco llegue pronto!!! jajajajaja

ojalá les haya gustado este cap.

saludos!!

Almanara


	4. Chapter 4

13 de Noviembre, 2001

No sé cómo se me pasó el tiempo. Puse el cuaderno en el cajón de mi velador, y nunca más lo revisé. No he sentido la necesidad de escribir últimamente, hasta… ayer. Estoy enojada, no entiendo nada, ese cretino… pero prefiero empezar por el principio.

Luego de 1 mes de clases, Grace e Isabelle tuvieron avances considerables. No sé cómo, pero avanzamos más o menos la mitad de 1 año en Hogwarts en 1 mes, lo que es bastante rápido. Puede ser que explico bien, o tal vez que al ser dos se puede avanzar más rápido… o que les enseño todo resumido. La verdad no sé, pero ha sido lo suficientemente efectivo, como para que los Lubeek aceptaran que sus dos hijos tuvieran clases particulares 2 veces a la semana, junto a las niñas. No podía estar más entusiasmada.

Cuando llegaron, casi entré en pánico. Dos pequeñas copias de Draco Malfoy entraron por la entrada principal, cada cual con la barbilla más arriba. La diferencia es que los Lubeek no tienen los ojos grises: sus ojos son verdes.

Me tranquilicé, y pensé "no debes juzgarlos por su apariencia, no debes ser tan prejuiciosa".

Me equivoqué. ¡Son unos diablillos! Los Lubeek son más avanzados que Grace y Isabelle en magia, les han enseñado algo en casa: aunque no los hechizos que sirven en la escuela, sino que todo tipo de simples maleficios que te pueden hacer la vida un poco menos sobre llevable, como el locomotormortis. Siempre intentan lanzarme algún tipo de maleficio por la espalda. Lastima para ellos que tengo un vasta experiencia de combate con mortífagos reales.

- Tú no eres como Draco. Él es un verdadero Slytherin - eso me dijo Owen (el mayor, de 16 años) y yo quedé paralizada por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar.

- No, yo no soy de Sytherin, soy de Gryffindor. Los de Slytherin en su mayoría estaban del lado de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Vi morir a varios de ellos producto de su inexperiencia, de su propia magia oscura. Y a otros varios más los ví morir por un rayo verde salido de ésta misma varita - le dije señalando mi varita.

- ¿Nos estás amenazando Granger? - dijo Brandon, mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes, firmes, una esmeralda pulida y dura como la roca. Solo tiene 14 años, y ya tiene esa mirada, de aquellos que conocen la venganza, el rencor. No iba yo a saber a quién me iba a recordar esas palabras, esa mirada… el solo recuerdo me daba escalofríos: Malfoy.

- No. Solo te quiero recordar qué sucede con los magos oscuros - respondí, guardando la compostura, y recordando lo que me desconcertó en un principio - ¿ustedes conocen a Draco Malfoy?

- No. Ese no es el apellido de Draco, su apellido es Moldrem. Es nuestro primo.

- Oh, entonces debo conocer a otro Draco…

Extrañísimo, pensé… pero no tenía razones para desconfiar de lo que me decía Owen: parecía demasiado seguro, orgulloso de su primo Draco. No debía ser el mismo que yo conocía.

Han sido dos semanas difíciles. Enseñarle magia a este par de Malfoys se me hace difícil. Su mente es como una esponja, cada hechizo que les enseño lo aprenden rápidamente. Son buenos alumnos, me exigen tener siempre algo extra que enseñarles. Lástima que nos llevemos como el perro y el gato. Otro detalle más que me recuerda a Malfoy.

Las niñas están bien. Me propuse no solo ayudarles con sus deberes mágicos, también con sus deberes de la escuela. Tengo suerte: van a una escuela bilingüe, y todas sus clases están en inglés (salvo español). Al principio fue difícil entender: leyendo y releyendo sus textos (cuando no los necesitaban en clases) empecé a ponerme al día con la escuela muggle. Aprendí biología, química, física, matemáticas: especialmente en esas materias me quedé un poco atrás por ir a Hogwarts, pero mi mente sigue tan despierta como antes, no fue difícil aprender. Hasta me puse el propósito de aprender español.

Así es como se me pasan las semanas, y debo admitir que no lo paso solo trabajando. Converso mucho con las chicas, una vez fuimos al parque de diversiones, otras veces vamos a Mc Donalds, depende de cómo estén nuestros ánimos y bolsillos. Me agrada pasar el tiempo aquí en Chile. Extraño mi casa, sí, a mis padres, a Harry y Ron, a Ginny y Luna, a Crookshanks, a la profesora Mc Gonagall. Unas cuantas veces he querido que aunque sea me regañe.

No es muy fácil que llegue la correspondencia a Chile. Las lechuzas tienen que venir por un "envío especial", pasan por un traslador, y van directamente al encargado del ministerio de la magia. El señor Jones en verdad recibe un sueldo bastante miserable, y se rindió: trabaja como contador, por lo que no está muy atento a las lechuzas y esas cosas. En realidad con suerte llegan 1 vez al mes, y es todo el trabajo que realiza para el ministerio. Es comprensible.

La última vez que llegó una lechuza, me llegó una carta de Ginny y Luna. Ellas están bien, Luna es aprendiz de periodista mágico, y Ginny se dio un año libre. Quiere entrar a la escuela de medimagos, y para eso tiene que estudiar duro para el examen de admisión. La señora Weasley está encantada de que su hija haya optado por el servicio público (y por una carrera menos arriesgada que la de su hijo Ron). De Harry y Ron, las niñas mencionaron que enviaban saludos: la verdad no lo creo así, quizá lo añadieron ellas. Venía en la carta un mensaje de puño y letra de mamá, y un correo electrónico. Corrí a escribirle a mamá que estoy bien. Había hablado por teléfono con ella, pero muy corto. Si le escribo, puedo contarle más cosas.

Les escribí un mensaje de regreso a las chicas: que estoy bien… Que lo paso bien aquí, que tengo 3 hermanas menores, y unos excelentes padres. Que estoy trabajando, y lo disfruto. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá me dedique a ser maestra en Hogwarts. Aún no estoy decidida.

Lo que sí me intriga, y lo mencioné en un principio, es la "visita" reciente. Los hermanos Lubeek se ausentarían una semana de clases, pues irían a Santo Domingo con sus padres un fin de semana largo. Yo tenía sentimientos encontrados: perdía un desafío, pero tendría más tiempo para las niñas. A la siguiente clase, los Lubeek le entregaron una carta a Albert: era de su padre. Le pedía el favor de recibir en su casa a su sobrino Draco, pues estaba en el sur, y venía durante esa semana a Santiago (la capital, la ciudad donde estamos). Llegaría el día domingo, y se iría el día jueves temprano a Santo Domingo con ellos. Albert le dijo que sí lo recibiría.

Y yo me quebraba la cabeza pensando si era Malfoy no. Le pregunté a Albert cómo era ese Draco.

- Es una copia de sus primos, pero con ojos de otro color. - Me lo temía, las características propias de los Malfoy. Pero Albert estaba pensativo, algo se estaba guardando.

- ¿Te preocupa algo Albert?

- Bueno, me llama la atención que Draco se hubiera ido al sur. Antes iba a mi oficina seguido. Estaba buscando una carrera muggle que le gustara. Pero un chico tan retraído, viviendo solo… me parece extraño.

- Los chicos Lubeek lo adoran, pero ellos son tan… orgullosos, no sé si respetarían a alguien tan introvertido. Me llama la atención.

- Más bien era muy taciturno, a veces había que preguntarle las cosas dos veces para que contestara. Más parecía que estaba en la edad del pavo, tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte. Por eso me preocupa.

Albert por lo general es muy alegre, nunca lo había visto así, preocupado. Preferí cambiar un poco el tema.

- ¿Qué es eso de la edad del pavo? Lo he oído de Claire varias veces.

- La edad del pavo es la edad en que tienes la cabeza en cualquier parte, se te caen las cosas, piensas en pajaritos, y si te preguntan qué estás haciendo respondes "nada". Es la edad de la primera adolescencia. Pero Draco es mayor… yo diría que de tu edad. No podría estar en la edad del pavo. En fin, quizá qué cosas vivió en Inglaterra - casi no pude disimular mi cara de preocupación, pero si era taciturno y no era arrogante, quizá no era Draco Malfoy. Me quedé un poco más tranquila.

Con el paso de los días me puse más nerviosa. Comencé inconscientemente a llevar la varita conmigo a todas partes. A la primera señal de un ruido extraño la sacaba, y ni si quiera me acordaba de que la llevaba conmigo. Las niñas estaban preocupadas por mí. Me llevaron de paseo al cerro San Cristóbal, al zoológico. Mirando a tantos animales, se me olvidó lo de Malfoy, y me relajé mucho. El día sábado dormí profundamente.

Pero al mirar el reloj al día siguiente, y ver que era día domingo, me sobresalté. Nuevamente estaba nerviosa, aunque supe esconderlo mejor. Estuve todo el día ansiosa, a la espera de la llegada de este Draco. Y pasó el desayuno… el almuerzo (comida italiana, delicioso), la once, la cena… y Draco no llegó. Albert estaba preocupado, y lo llamó varias veces a su celular. Me dijo que venía manejando su jeep, y que probablemente estaba pasando por un sector del camino en que no hay señal. Me imaginé a Malfoy manejando un jeep y contestando un celular. Me reí de mí misma como nunca en la vida.

Fui a dormir relajadamente, y comencé a soñar con unicornios. Hace tiempo que no veía uno. En Chile no hay unicornios, y tampoco está el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Tampoco había una cordillera como la de aquí cerca de Hogwarts. La cordillera es gigante, imponente, y está de norte a sur en Chile. Justo al final de mi bosque prohibido, se veía una cordillera como la de aquí. Había una montaña que resaltaba. Me preguntaba porqué. Sentí pronto que un automóvil se acercaba. Luego escuché un "Lumos", y vi una luz cerca, un poco más allá en los árboles. Luego dijo "Alohomora". En los bosques no hay puertas. ¿Cómo pudo decir alohomora? Entonces me di cuenta de que eso no era parte de mi sueño, era real. Intenté despertarme, pero me fue muy difícil. Al parecer el agua de Mellisa que Claire me dio funcionó demasiado bien. Sentí que la puerta de mi cuarto se abría. Acerqué mi mano a la varita que estaba debajo de la almohada. La persona que entró era un hombre, y le puso un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. Se estiró, dio un largo bostezo, y se sacó la remera.

- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

El desconocido tomó mi frasco de fuego blanco desde la mesita de noche, y la alzó. Entonces me vio, y levanté mi varita:

- ¡Quien quiera que seas, quédate quieto, o lo lamentarás!

Unos ojos grises me miraron sorprendidos.

- Granger.

- Mal…

- ¡No! No digas mi apellido Granger, si quieres proteger a la familia Morris, no se te ocurra decir mi apellido - Lo miré amenazante, me levanté, y lo arrinconé en la pared con mi varita.

- Dime la verdad Hurón, porqué no puedo decir tu apellido.

- Eso no te incumbe Granger. Además debes saber que aquí en Chile se le dice por el primer nombre a las personas, así que te rogaría que me dijeras Draco - No podía ser más… Draco Malfoy me pedía que lo llamara por su primer nombre, como si hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos toda la vida.

- No menciones que me conoces Granger, por favor, te lo ruego, es muy importante, por tu seguridad y el de la familia Morris. No digas mi apellido. - ¿El hurón rogándome? ¿Un Malfoy rogándole a una sangre sucia? ¿y desde cuando no aprovecha cada ocasión para insultarme?

- Entonces dime porqué no debo decir tu apellido. Dame una buena explicación, y te dejo ir sin ningún rasguño - levanté más mi varita, y la puse contra su pecho.

Él estaba en desventaja: yo tenía varita, él no. Y no sé porqué me miraba con esos ojos tan penetrantes, seguros, pero no hirientes. ¿Porqué se empeñaba en que no dijera su apellido?

- Mi apellido es un tabú. Me buscan Granger, y no es el ministerio.

Me alejé un poco con mi varita, sin poder creer lo que decía, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Herms? ¿Draco? ¿Qué sucede?

Era Albert.

Malfoy no había cerrado la puerta, solo había silenciado la habitación. Albert no podía haber escuchado la pelea, pero sí pudo haber escuchado a Malfoy entrar. Yo estaba en pijama, uno bastante infantil a decir verdad. Draco estaba con el torso desnudo, frente a mí. Los dos estábamos parados, uno frente al otro, mi varita levemente levantada. Era una situación bastante extraña, aunque el que quedaba peor era Draco.

- Albert, Mmmm… Draco me asustó, eso es todo. Estaba medio dormida, y tuve una mala reacción.

- Es cierto, G… ella estaba durmiendo, no me habías dicho que había alguien en la habitación de huéspedes.

- Disculpa Draco, debí avisarte antes. Te presento a Hermione Granger, ella, igual que tú, vino a quedarse a Chile por una larga temporada, y hace clases de magia a mis hijas y a tus primos. Es una buena maestra.

- Gusto en conocerte, Hermione, discúlpame por darte una mala impresión, espero poder repararla más tarde - sí, Draco Malfoy hizo como si no me conociera. E incluso fue amable.

- El gusto es mío, perdóname a mí por mi reacción, estaba medio dormida, y tanto pelear con mortífagos te deja con los reflejos un poco exaltados. ¿Cuál es tu apellido Draco? Quizá conozca a alguno de tus parientes.

- Moldrem. Soy Draco Moldrem.

Debo admitir que conversar en pijama, y con un Draco Malfoy semi desnudo no fue muy cómodo; pero había que ser gentil frente a Albert. Si lo pienso con la mente fría, es mejor que no se entere del pasado de Malfoy, se desilusionaría mucho de él, y no lo aceptaría en su casa. Le pregunté a Malfoy su apellido para saber cómo ocultaba quién era, y también para saber cómo tratarlo. Aquí en Chile uno trata a las personas por su nombre, aunque estés recién conociendo a la persona. En Inglaterra, se pone una ligera distancia al llamarse por el apellido. Cuando te haces de amigos, les das la confianza para llamarte por tu nombre.

Con las debidas presentaciones y disculpas Albert se quedó tranquilo, y le indicó a Malfoy la habitación arreglada para él en el último piso de la casa: un lugar que se ocupa como sala de estar cuando vienen los amigos de las niñas a hacer los deberes.

Pero estoy enojada. Quiero saber qué hace aquí Malfoy. Porqué bendita sea tuvo que escoger el mismo lugar que yo, al otro lado del mundo. Por lo menos, sé que no le hará daño a los Morris, no le conviene. Primero: porque yo estoy aquí, y sé quién es: daría inmediato aviso a la comunidad mágica, y… en realidad lo atraparía yo misma. Segundo: ¿porqué le haría daño a los Morris? Tuvo muchas oportunidades anteriormente, y no quiso hacerlo.

Lo que me parece increíble es que Draco Malfoy, un mago que estaba del lado de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, que odia a los muggles, y más aún a los sangre sucia, confraternice con magos que, para él, serían traidores a la sangre. Trabajan con muggles, por muggles, y como muggles. Y además, él actúa como ellos: tiene un automóvil, un teléfono móvil, y sabe como manejar ambas cosas. Se viste como muggle. Si lo hubiera visto en la calle, hubiera jurado que _no_ era Malfoy. Pareciera que está totalmente habituado a vivir como muggle. Bueno, casi. No usó llaves para entrar a la casa.

De todas formas, es extrañísimo. No puedo comprenderlo, esto no me va a dejar seguir durmiendo… bueno, de hecho, ya no dormí más. Me llaman para preparar el desayuno…


	5. Chapter 5

Al fin puedo escribir!! Es maravilloso... Mi office había muerto, dejando bloqueados los archivos donde tenía el fic... ahora hace poco lo reinstalé, y chan!! al fín puedo escribir de nuevo.

El Mundo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, y los personajes chilenos son míos propios y personales. Ojojojo.

Espero que disfruten este par de caps que subí...

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

¡No lo puedo creer! Es que de verdad… ¡no lo puedo creer! Este Draco me va a volver definitivamente loca. Si ya estaba loca, pues ahora será de forma definitiva. No importa cuanto me esfuerce… ¡voy a volverme _más _loca de lo que estoy! (Desde ahora lo llamaré Draco hasta en mis pensamientos, debo acostumbrarme a llamarlo así, o alguien va a notar algo extraño).

Luego de haber dormido nada anoche, hoy en la mañana estaba muy nerviosa. Grace me miró raro, y cuando fui a la ducha noté la razón: tenía unas lindas ojeras, y cara de afligida. En la ducha me relajé, y luego me paré frente al espejo a recrear mi rostro, para que nadie notara mi ansiedad.

Sí, es eso lo que siento. Una ansiedad muy fuerte, de enfrentar al mortífago que está justo bajo mi propio techo. Pero debía controlarme, y hacer preguntas, o lo que pudiera para desentrañar el misterio de Draco.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que sentía los músculos de mis hombros como si fueran dos rocas. Mi cuerpo preparándose para la lucha. Fui al desayuno caminando como si estuviera apurada. Corriendo a mi objetivo. Y cuando veo la mesa, todos ya estaban sentados, menos el famoso mortífago.

- Preferí dejarlo dormir unas horas más. Llegó a las 5 de la mañana, y tenía cara de zombie al llegar - mencionó Albert. Bendito maquillaje: cubrió magistralmente mis lindas ojeras.

Todos desayunamos como si nada ocurriera.

- Herms y yo nos encargaremos de lavar la loza mamá. - Grace me sorprendió, por lo general no le gusta lavar la loza del desayuno, eso se lo deja a Isabelle - así que no se preocupen, vayan al supermercado.

No me di ni cuenta de lo que se estaba hablando en la mesa (el viaje quincenal al supermercado). Yo estaba en otro mundo. Me pregunté quién ganaría la competencia de zombies, si Draco o yo.

Todos se marcharon de casa, menos Grace, Draco y yo. Por supuesto, el feo durmiente brillaba por su ausencia.

- Herms, algo escuché anoche, pero tu cara me dice que algo más pasa.

- ¿Tan obvia soy Grace? - le pregunté preocupada.

- Por suerte, no. Pero cuando hablas sobre mortífagos, pones la misma cara que tenías hoy en la mañana, y me preocupé mucho.

Rayos… cuando Grace me dijo eso, lo lamenté mucho. Me pregunté si habrá sido un error haberle dicho todo sobre ellos. Al mismo tiempo, me sentí aliviada: mi hermana adoptada sí que sabe leer lo que hay en mi mente. Mi duda es si será bueno que sea tan intuitiva.

- Conozco a Draco desde hace muchos años, y me asusta un poco que esté aquí. Aunque debo admitir que el Draco que yo conocí era casi otra persona.

- O sea, que… era…

La miré a los ojos con toda la angustia de mi alma, no sabía como decirle esto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Grace, por tu seguridad, prefiero que sepas lo menos posible. Lo que sí te puedo mencionar, es que Draco no manejaba automóviles, ni hablaba por móvil. Era anti - muggles totalmente. Aunque, si lo pienso bien, cuando nos lo encontramos en la mansión M… le pidieron que nos identificara, y él hizo como si no nos conociera, como si nos hubiera estado protegiendo… y cuando fue entregado al Wisengamot, fue declarado inocente, y absuelto de todo cargo. De lo que sí estoy segura, es de que él sí es Draco… pero aún así, hubiera aprovechado cualquier situación para insultarme, y no lo hizo… ¿sabes? Ya no entiendo nada.

Grace me miró, pensativa. - Yo menos sé lo que pasa Herms. Ahora que recuerdo, papá mencionó en algún momento que había conversado con él, y era un buen chico… algo tímido quizá.

- De todas formas, quiero pedirte un favor muy importante.

- Claro - respondió Grace, comprendiendo la seriedad con que le hacía la petición.

- Voy a escribir una carta, y la voy a dejar en mi mesita de noche. Si algo me llegara a pasar, envíala a los Weasley a Inglaterra. Pero solo si algo me llegara a pasar.

Grace se mordió el labio, y asintió.

Con Grace quedamos encargadas de preparar el almuerzo. En este caso, sería charquicán. Comida chilena. Nos tomamos más tiempo que el de costumbre en picar las papas, el zapallo, la cebolla, el brócoli. No teníamos apuro, pero me temía que Grace se hubiera contagiado del virus zombie. Si bien es cierto que nos sentimos bien en silencio, la una con la otra, esta vez intenté conversar con ella, hacerla olvidar por un instante que había un mortífago en casa. Hablamos sobre la escuela, y repasamos la materia de historia de memoria (me encanta la época de la ilustración). Con eso se distendió un poco el ambiente, pero de todas maneras, quedaba un "algo" que no sé explicar.

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo, y Albert, Claire , e Isabelle, entraron con las bolsas del supermercado, y con Grace y Mel servimos el almuerzo. El charquicán es una comida un tanto seca, algo calórica, pero a la vez tiene vegetales y carne. Todo mezclado de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Me costó trabajo acostumbrarme a este nuevo sabor. Cuando Draco bajó las escaleras y serví su plato, esperaba que pusiera alguna cara de disgusto. Lo miré atentamente por el rabillo del ojo. Nada. Parecía muy a gusto.

- Quisiera pedirles disculpas por haber llegado tan tarde anoche. A decir verdad, tuve que partir más tarde de lo planeado desde Entrelagos, y había muchos automóviles en la autopista. Me cansé de tanto manejar en el camino, tuve que detenerme a cargar gasolina y a comer, y eso me demoró demasiado. Disculpen si les causé alguna molestia.

Tuve que reprimir el impulso de dejar caer mi mandíbula a la mesa, y lo logré. Yo esperaba oír algo más de altanería en su voz. Pero nuevamente, no hallé nada. Y me sentí mal por pensar de esa forma de este Draco. ¿Es el mismo Draco que conocí a los 11 años? Es la misma persona por fuera. ¿Y por dentro? Quiero creer que le han lavado el cerebro o algo así, pero los años no pasan en vano. Y él vivió muchos años siendo el hijo de un mortífago. Aún así, toda persona tiene derecho al beneficio de la duda. ¿O no?

- ¿Dónde está Entrelagos? - pregunté con toda la inocencia de la que fui capaz.

- Muy al sur, hay que viajar hasta Osorno, y luego hacia la cordillera unos 30 a 40 kilómetros. Si hay buen tránsito demoro 10 horas en llegar a Santiago, sino, 12 horas o más, como anoche.

Su rostro no hizo ninguna expresión extraña. Fue como si hablara del clima.

- ¿Y qué haces en el sur Draco?

Todos dejaron sus cubiertos en medio del aire, y miraron a Draco, esperando su respuesta. Al parecer yo no era la única que quería hacer esa pregunta.

- Compré algunos terrenos cerca del lago Rupanco, y mandé a construir una pequeña cabaña. Estudio para entrar a la universidad, y soy socio de un pequeño negocio ganadero. Me gusta de todas formas aportar un poco al negocio, me gusta estar allí presente en el momento de tomar las decisiones. Me agrada también el ambiente del campo, y del sur. Encontré una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Quizá más adelante los invite a Entrelagos, es un lugar muy hermoso.

- Antes me visitabas bastante en mi oficina Draco, me extrañó cuando le pregunté a Andrew por ti y, me dijo que te habías ido al sur. Pero veo que te ha sentado bastante bien, tienes mejor cara.

Entonces, sucedió. Draco sonrió, y yo no hallaba donde meterme, sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro. ¿De dónde había sacado esa magnífica media-sonrisa? Y al mismo tiempo que me fascinó, me enojé. Sí, porque no podía ser que me pusiera roja solo por verlo sonreír.

- Draco ¿te ha costado mucho acostumbrarte a vivir como muggle? - remarqué la palabra muggle de forma muy tenue, pero estaba segura de que él notó eso. Si le incomodé, lo ocultó muy bien.

- Cuando vine a Chile sabía que tendría que acostumbrarme a vivir como muggle, pero no sabía que la cultura muggle fuera tan compleja. Mis tíos me ayudaron bastante, y Albert me ayudó con la tecnología. Ha sido fascinante descubrir un mundo alternativo. De verdad admiro a los muggle. - Y todo lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Aún me pregunto si sus ojos sonreían porque sabía que me estaba haciendo enfadar, o porque de verdad admiraba a los muggles. Le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa. Fue difícil, lo admito. Pero le sonreí a Draco M. con la sonrisa más cálida que pude. Él retiró sus ojos de los míos, y todos seguimos comiendo, ocupándonos de conversaciones más… triviales.

Al terminar de comer, Draco anunció que saldría a comprar algunas cosas, y que volvería pronto. A penas desapareció de la casa, fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Golpeé mi almohada con todas mis fuerzas. Maldito hurón, maldito y mil veces maldito.

Con las niñas iniciamos una sesión de estudios para la escuela, y en eso estábamos cuando Draco regresó con un considerable número de libros, y un cuaderno negro que se me hizo muy sospechoso. Se encerró en su habitación hasta la hora de once… y luego hasta a cena. No se escucha ni un zumbido desde su habitación.

Con respecto a todo esto, tomé algunas decisiones.

Primero: mientras Draco esté en esta casa, no le quitaré los ojos de encima. O por lo menos cuando no esté en su habitación.

Segundo: No voy a decirle nada a nadie (más). Ya se me salió con Grace, pero ella lo notaría tarde o temprano. Está escrito todo en mis ojos.

Tercero: Si ese Draco le pone 1 dedo encima a cualquiera de los Morris, yo no responderé por mis actos.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Cap corto preciso y conciso... pero se viene!!


	6. Chapter 6,1

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, aunque anden en las sombras.

Les voy a hacer un recordatorio de personajes, sé que es un poco confuso:

La familia de Herms en Chile se compone de Albert y Claire, que son los papás; de sus hermanas Grace (17 años), Isabelle (alias Isa, 13 años), y Mellisa (alias Mel, 8 años)

Espero que con eso se entienda más...

Y por supuesto, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger pertenecen al Mundo de Harry Potter, creado por JK Rowling. El resto de los personajes son creados por mí, pero en base al libro Harry Potter.

Ojalá disfruten este capítulo (y el que voy a subir en un ratito más, que es un "anexo" a éste, les va a gustar)

Saludos!!

Almanara

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Hoy, día Lunes, las niñas tenían escuela. Y yo me quedé aquí en casa con Draco… Casi no nos hemos dirigido palabra. Al desayuno comí en el comedor, como siempre lo hago. Él desayunó en su cuarto. A la hora de almuerzo, lo llamé para comer. No era algo tan elaborado, pero tampoco se quejó. El silencio se hacía pesado.

- Draco… ¿porqué viniste a Chile?

- Hermione… ¿porqué viniste a Chile?

Me lo dijo de forma casi plana. Pero sus palabras contenían un dejo de ironía.

- No quiero pelear contigo. Te lo estoy preguntando para rellenar el silencio incómodo.

- Entonces prende una radio - dijo mirando a otro lado.

- No puedo conversar con una radio... Me encanta cómo me ayudas a ser más amable y considerada contigo, a olvidarme de que eres un mortífago viviendo bajo el mismo techo que mi familia.

Me levanté y prendí la radio. La puse bastante fuerte. Al darme vuelta, Draco tenía la mano en su frente, los ojos cerrados, su frente arrugada. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía un par de arrugas formadas permanentemente, cinceladas por el mismo gesto que tenía ahora ante mí. Este Draco distaba mucho del chico con el que peleaba en la escuela. Lo que le había dicho le había dolido. Por fin había logrado traspasar la imperturbable barrera que lo protegía, y ahora lo lamentaba. Lo sigo lamentando.

Me di media vuelta, bajé el volumen de la música.

- Draco, discúlpame, yo…

- Por lo mismo que acabas de decir he venido a Chile. Para escapar de los dedos acusatorios, de las personas que me recuerdan que fui un mortífago, vine para darme una nueva oportunidad, y tenías que venir aquí a arruinarlo todo.

Su puño fue a dar contra la mesa. Sus dedos blancos por la presión de su mano, su nudillo marcado por una herida que comenzó a sangrar.

Saqué la varita de mi pantalón y curé su herida. No recordaba que tenía la varita, de nuevo, la llevaba conmigo en un acto reflejo.

- Yo vine a Chile a encontrarme conmigo misma, a decidir qué haré con mi vida, a curar las heridas que me dejó la guerra. Te prometo Draco que no voy a intervenir en tus planes, no volveré a recordarte tu pasado. Lo siento.

Sus ojos siguieron clavados en el plato. No dijo ni una palabra más. Simplemente comió como si yo no existiera, y al terminar llevó su plato a la cocina y lo lavó. Subió por la escalera a su habitación, subiendo de a dos peldaños.

Cerca de las 5 llegaron las niñas, las trajo Albert.

- Hermione, traje té inglés, prepárenlo a la hora del té - dijo Albert, cuando abrió la puerta a Mel para que bajara de la camioneta. Debo sujetarla en su caída del jeep, es demasiado alto para ella, y podría hacerse daño. Entramos todas a casa. El té en manos de Mel.

- ¡Herms! Mel y yo prepararemos el té, despreocúpate - Isa medio empujó a la pequeña y la llevó a la cocina, entre risitas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esas dos Grace? - la mayor de mis hermanas adoptadas se veía preocupada.

- Isa piensa que Draco es guapo, y ya que tienes más o menos su edad, quiere que seas su polola.

Polola, polola… ¿qué significaba eso?…….. Oh, rayos…

- ¡¿Ellas piensan que Draco y yo podríamos ser novios?! - mi desesperación reflejó la de Grace…

- Sí, eso piensan… traen también unos dulces con forma de corazón para ti y Draco.

Me dejé caer en el sillón, miré el techo, y pensé en alguna forma de salir de esto… podía fingir un dolor de estómago, pero me moría de ganas por tomar un té inglés de verdad. Y si dejaba a las niñas solas con Draco… no, eso no era una opción. La opción era esperar que Draco, al estar enfadado conmigo, se negara a tomar té con nosotras. Y Draco realmente estaba enfadado conmigo. No había salido de su habitación ni para ir al baño.

- Muy bien, entonces, vamos a llevar este show hasta el final.

En mi mente, sonaba una canción que le gustaba a mi padre: "The show must go on", de The Queen. Me armé de valor, y posé estoicamente, como si realmente estuviera entusiasmada por el té inglés, lo que no estaba tan fuera de la verdad.

- Herm, no tienes porqué hacerlo. Si quieres di que tienes algo que hacer, sal de casa, no sé.

- No Grace, no las voy a dejar solas con Draco…

Mel salió corriendo de la cocina, y comenzó a poner la mesa. A penas puso algunas cosas, y se escuchó el grito de Isa desde la cocina:

- ¡Mel! Llama a Draco para tomar el té, yo termino de poner la mesa

La pequeña subió corriendo las escaleras… Tuve el instinto de ir tras ella, pero me detuve. Hubiera sido muy evidente.

- Dice Draco que sólo tomará el té con nosotras si él lo prepara - respondió Mel, desde lo alto de la escalera.

- ¡Dile que sí! - respondió Isa, dando saltitos. Estaba muy entusiasmada.

Grace me miró, pálida. Debo haber tenido una mirada bastante similar, pero debía continuar con mi show.

Pronto Mel bajó junto a Draco, directo a la cocina. Draco ni miró en mi dirección. Suspiré, rogando que la tierra me tragara.

Unos minutos después, salió Draco con una bandeja, con el té preparado y servido en tazas. Isa nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos a tomar el té.

Isa había comprado varias donuts, y las repartió a cada uno, dejándome a mí y a Draco las donuts que tenían un dibujo de un corazón. Yo la vi, y la di vuelta, antes de que Draco llegara a mi lado, a poner mi taza de té en frente mío.

- Gracias - le dije, esbozando levemente una sonrisa.

Puse mis manos en mis rodillas inconscientemente, las tenía húmedas, y vi mi taza de té con anhelo… olía bastante bien, al parecer Draco sí sabía preparar un buen té. No osé levantar mi cabeza para ver la mirada de Draco, Isa o Mel...

- ¿Azúcar, Herms? - dijo Isa, tratando de llamar mi atención.

- No, gracias - Isa me acercó de todas maneras el azúcar, levantando una ceja. Ella sabía que yo le ponía azúcar al té. Dos cucharadas, siempre.

Continué mirando la taza… ¿me atrevería a beberlo? ¿qué pasaba si Draco le hubiera puesto algo? Era imposible encontrar un bezoar en Chile, si le había puesto un veneno, moriría sin remedio… ¿y si había puesto un tranquilizante, y mientras yo dormía le hacía algo a las niñas?

De reojo miraba a Draco, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Bebió un poco de su té, y luego me quedó mirando unos momentos, pensativo.

Se levantó, con toda naturalidad, con su taza de té. Tomó la mía, e intercambió mi taza por la suya.

- Bebe. Está delicioso. No lo desperdicies. - dijo, despacio. Y se sentó en su silla.

Isa, Mel y Grace me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Avergonzada, le puse azúcar al té, y lo bebí. Estaba exquisito. Grace me miró más tranquila, pero aún ansiosa. En cambio, Isa y Mel, cuchicheaban aún más entusiasmadas, y reían bajo.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido en la escuela, chicas? - preguntó Draco, como si todo fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Bien - respondió Isabelle - ¿cómo estuvo tu día con Herms?

Él me miró fijo, y sonrió levemente. Me puse roja de vergüenza, y rogaba por que las niñas no lo notaran.

- Fue un día muy tranquilo. - respondió. Ni una mención a nuestro "percance".

Luego Isa y Mel comentaron un poco de su día. Grace solo aportó con un par de frases. Y yo fui una tumba. Solo tenía ojos para mi taza de té… y para Draco. Tenía que asegurarme que las niñas estuvieran a salvo. Examinaba su rostro de reojo, buscando algo que pudiera poner en peligro a las niñas. No encontré nada. Solo un rostro sereno, tranquilo.

¿Qué estaría pensando Draco? Estaba avergonzada… y pensándolo bien… el hecho de que no hubiera tomado el té preparado por él, era un acto de desconfianza. En cambio él, cambiando su taza de té por la mía, había intentado ganarse mi confianza. Le dije que no iba a interferir en su camino, y lo había hecho de nuevo. Rayos… más roja me puse, y más quise que me tragara la tierra.

- Hermione ¿estás bien? - sí, era él. ¡Preocupado por mí!

- Sí, estoy bien, solo me dio un poco de nostalgia con el té. - acerté con la respuesta, logró enmascarar un poco la ansiedad que sentía. Mel se levantó, y me abrazó.

- He visto como Draco prepara el té, si quieres puedo preparártelo cuando quieras, aunque tendrías que ir a buscarlo tú, porque no me atrevo a llevar la taza a tu cuarto, soy muy torpe. - Me miró con sus ojitos brillantes, y no pude más que abrazarla.

- ¿Te ha gustado el té Mel? - pregunté.

- Sí, mucho - su tierna sonrisa me llegó al alma.

- Entonces lo prepararemos más seguido. Lo haremos juntas. ¿De acuerdo?

Sus ojitos brillantes me miraron, y me abrazó, feliz.

- Permiso - dijo Draco, levantándose de la mesa, llevando su taza a la cocina. Nuevamente escuché el agua correr, mientras la lavaba, y silenciosamente subió a su cuarto, encerrándose.

Fui a la cocina a lavar las tazas, mientras Isa y Mel las secaban. Con el ruido del agua, se vieron obligadas a subir un poco el tono de voz, y pude oír:

- ¿Viste? ¡Se dieron un beso indirecto en la taza! ¡Los labios de Hermione tocaron el mismo lugar donde Draco posó sus labios!

Rayos… eso fue demasiado. Corté el agua, y lavé mi cara con el agua fría, intentando bajar el color de mi piel sonrojada.

- Muy bien niñas, a hacer los deberes. - Les dije, levantando la ceja, al más puro estilo de su Profesora Granger.

Draco no apareció nuevamente hasta la hora de comida, anunciando que saldría al día siguiente. Tenía que hacer algunas diligencias, y no almorzaría en casa. Me miraba de reojo, disimuladamente. Para mi mala suerte, yo también le miraba de reojo, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron varias veces.

Grace me fue a ver en la noche a mi habitación, me miró, examinó, tocó mi frente buscando algún signo de fiebre, sin muchos resultados: yo estaba perfectamente. Y me abrazó. Sus ojos dejaban ver que había tenido miedo por mí.

- Gracias Hermione. Gracias por cuidarnos, protegernos, por ser tan dulce y dedicada… eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

Nos abrazamos, y se nos escapó alguna que otra lagrimita.

El día acabó bien después de todo. Pude defender a mi familia del mortífago que habita en nuestra casa… ¿o ex-mortífago? Quiero creer que ya no lo es. Y muchos de sus actos lo confirman. Pero por si acaso… debo estar alerta. Muy atenta. Los mortífagos no son personas de confiar. Engañan, manipulan, torturan, y matan… y yo no permitiré que él lo haga con mi familia.


	7. Chapter 6,2

Hola de nuevo!!

Como les había contado, este cap es la continuación del 6. Sí, tiene una ortografía horrible y una puntuación peor, pero fue hecho a propósito. La explicación, es que es lo que Mellisa escribió esa noche en su diario de vida. Espero que les guste!! (igual se entiende… jijiji)

Saludos!!

Almanara

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Querido Diario:

Hoy en el colegio pidieron un par de zapatillas tengo que llebarlas la proxima semana. Yo se para que son, para enseñarnos a amarrarnos los zapatos. Algunas niñas ya saben hacerlo pero yo no. Boy a pedirle ayuda a Ermioni tengo susto de no poder acerlo.

Hoy paso algo muy lindo papá compro te ingles y donuts (asi sale escrito en la caja) y estubo MUY rico.

Pero tube miedo de que no saliera porque Isa me mando a buscar al chico lindo y estaba triste. Escribia en un cuaderno negro y no tenia ganas de salir de su cuarto eso dijo. Yo dije que abia te ingles y que lo abia traido yo para el y no era mentira yo conbenci a papá. Me miro con cariño y pena pero me dijo que iria con la condicion de que el preparara el te. Yo sonrei y el tambien.

Le pregunte a Isa y me dijo que estaba bien.

Cuando subi el chico lindo me dijo que bajaria y lo esperara. Escribio algo en el cuaderno negro y sonrio y me puse roja y me hizo cariño en la cabeza. Me dijo que era una niña buena.

Y despues preparo el te y lo tomamos y estaba muy rico yo le puse mucho azucar.

Y el chico lindo tomo de su te y lo cambio por el te de Ermioni. Yo estaba roja. Le dio un beso indirecto dijo Isa. Y Ermioni tomo del te del chico lindo. Y se miraban y yo se que se gustan Ermioni se pone roja y lo mira escondida como cuando yo miro a Matías. Matías es muy lindo pero no tanto como el chico lindo.

Quiero que el chico lindo y Ermioni sonrian felises como yo.


End file.
